


不许动（上）

by idavoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idavoll/pseuds/idavoll
Summary: 吃醋的Harry将嘚瑟的Draco抓回家里畅快淋漓地干了一架。+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++





	不许动（上）

其实这感觉还算不错。

被丢了个捆绑咒和石化咒的Draco Malfoy任由自己摊到床上有些愉悦地感叹。至少就此刻而言，他对自己目前的境遇毫无怨言，更甚至是享受其中。

房内灯光昏黄，身下的被褥很软，淡灰色幔维上繁复的花纹带着点低调的奢华。

真不愧是我千挑万选的。Draco在心里默默评价道，表情无辜地为自己曾经的选择而自鸣得意。他深知自己的品味一向不错，特别在挑选恋人这方面。虽然现在，自家平日里性情温和的那口子大概已经怒火中烧了，否则自己也不会被对方卸了魔杖，孤孤单单地丢在这里。

不论是以前还是现在，在魔法战斗力上，Draco一直是被打压的那一方，谁叫他恋人叫Harry Potter，是个17岁就击败黑魔王鼎鼎大名的伟大救世主呢！

Draco觉得自己有点儿小委屈。当然，更多的是得意。哦，他对着梅林起誓，对于半个小时前宴会上所发生的一切，他真的是出于一时起兴！只是想逗逗Harry，看看对方有什么反应，才没有推开那位快要黏在自己身上的波霸美女。谁知，效果居然出乎意料的好？

不过，实际上，他倒是没想到Harry会直接炸了那个女人手里的高脚杯，不由分说地拉着自己幻影移形回到两人的卧室里。想起后者当时的眼神，他不由自主地想缩了缩脖子，奈何被石化咒所困只能保持着一个古怪的一动不动。

毫无任何自我检讨之意地在心里做了个鬼脸，Draco不着边际地继续胡思乱想。说实在的，他好久没见到自家小狮子炸毛了，还是真让人怀念。相隔多年，他的Harry依旧一如既往地可爱。

他听到原本从房间里另一边传来的轻微声响已经停了下来，取而代之的是觉察到自己身侧一小块床垫塌陷了下去，紧接着Harry的脸蛋出现在自己的视野里。

正确来说，是被一条银绿色领带蒙住双眼的Harry，原本标志性的眼镜早已在被Draco袭击的时候不翼而飞了。

由于领带的阻挡，Harry的视野里漆黑一片。他刚刚废了点功夫才靠着自己的印象回到Draco身边。很可惜，他现在不能好好欣赏一贯拽得跟个二百五似的家伙现在像个犯人一样被自己绑着丢在床上的模样，然而这个感觉也还不错。特别是当他听到另一个人因为自己随意游走的摸索而低声咕哝了句什么。

隔着墨绿色巫师礼袍，感受着手掌下频率逐渐加快的心跳声，Harry下意识用舌尖舔了一下双唇，像准备对美味的食物尽情开动似的，颇有诱惑与危险的意味。嘴角不自觉地挑上，这些年他将恋人标志性的假笑学得越来越惟妙惟肖了：“我之前丢的并不是严格意义上的石化咒，你可以说话，Draco。”

“亲爱的，”Draco故意拖长了语调，灰色眸子里满是戏谑，“我从来不知道你喜欢这种类型的玩法。你知道的，只要你想，我便无条件的服从。无论是何种姿势。”

“Shut up！Malfoy！”Harry红着耳朵，翻了个白眼。他就知道自己永远低估了Draco厚脸皮的程度。

他清楚Draco是故意的，这个家伙在自己炸了高脚杯之后笑得嘴巴都快裂到耳后去了。他气打不过一时没忍住丢了个捆绑咒过去，就被回敬了一个蒙眼咒。

视线刚刚一黑，身为傲罗的多年条件反射，Harry想也没想地丢了个缴机咒和石化咒过去，最终才导致一个Malfoy双手被捆绑着举在脑袋上，僵直的身子躺在床上挺尸。他尝试几次想扯掉领带，结果完全无疾而终，不用多想也知道大概是Draco又在咒语上玩了什么花样。

Damn it！Harry越想越生气，也不知道是为了脑海里宴会觥筹交错之间Draco该死的灿烂笑脸，还是那女人对自己恋人含情脉脉的视线，或亦对自己为另一个人所作所为的吃醋。他知道无论是Draco的蓄意，还是自己的吃味，某种意义上来说都幼稚至极。

可是，没办法，他就是克制不住。和一个幼稚鬼待久了，自己也会受影响的。

全都怪这只臭白鼬！

他是他一个人的，谁都不许动。

这样想着，Harry吞了吞口水，索性带着破罐子破摔的冲动直接上了。他胡乱地蹭掉没拉得及换下的皮鞋，也不管其被粗暴地遗弃在地时发出“咚”一声的抗议，一把大胆地跨坐在Draco的身上，屁股刚好抵在对方的小腹。

十指一点点往上移动，顺着礼袍的纹路扯开对方领口，崩掉一颗衬衣的纽扣。带着家徽的墨绿圆扣在空气中划出一道弧度，最终滚落在地，可这一切的始作俑者根本对此无暇顾及，他的手已经勾勒出Draco的锁骨。

Harry突然发现自己从没告诉过Draco，他一直觉得对方略带秀气的锁骨性感极了。手指直线往上是微突的喉结，Harry曾经有段日子遗憾过Draco不是个女孩子。特别是他们有段时间里为了“光明正大地约会”，躲避无孔不入的记者，自己看到了对方喝下转性魔药之后的迷人模样。他很不想承认的是，那魔药是轮流喝的，而这混蛋绝对到现在还偷偷存着自己变成女孩子的照片！

指尖一一掠过下颌，线条柔美的脸颊，柔软的耳垂，半掩在浅金色发丝下的耳廓。Harry的动作缓慢而轻柔，好似一个探险家在一片美好的森林里探索。即便多年经验，他早已对这片森林知根知底。

他动了动身子，没有注意到属于另一个人被打乱的呼吸声。他俯下身，用自己柔软的唇瓣代替了手指，继续在森林里前进，带着格兰芬多干净纯粹的冒险精神。

柔顺不已的发丝，光洁饱满的额头，形状完美的眉，漂亮的灰色眸子。就算闭着眼睑，他也能在脑海里描绘出对方身上的每一处细节。不得不承认，他熟知而且深深迷恋这些细节。唯一让自己此时觉得些许遗憾的是，这所有细节的拥有者Draco•Malfoy是个让人又爱又恨的混蛋。

因为，这个混蛋已经用一片燥热灼伤自己的屁股了！

一时之间不知道自己是否应该为恋人如此热切的回应感到高兴的Harry停下了动作。时间缓慢地趟过半分多钟，他才干巴巴地开口：“我没想到你像个血气方刚的小男孩，Draco。不管是现在还是过去几年里，我从来都不知道为什么你的兴致永远这么旺盛？” 

“那是因为你不知道自己的小屁股有多柔软，多么紧致！”Draco浅笑着，一脸认真地陈述道，“而且你现在还蒙着眼睛引诱我！你该死的从来不明白你对我来说有多诱人！！！”

“是，我不明白。在你的魔杖企图又一次搁着我的——”Harry反驳到一半的时候，才意思到自己在说什么。他爆红了脸，咬了咬牙，猛地低头吻住了Draco的双唇，唯恐对方或者自己再次说些什么没羞没躁的话出来。他突然后知后觉地发现随着自己视力丧失，其他感官反倒是更加敏感了。就比如说，他此刻敏锐地嗅觉到Draco身上沾染了一种自己不熟悉的属于女人浓重的香水味。

气味糟透了！Harry不悦地蹙紧眉宇，张了张嘴，用力朝Draco的下唇咬了下去。

打从一开始，Draco就知道自家恋人今晚肯定会干点什么不一样的事情，并且自己也满心期待。从他的角度上看，刚好可以瞧见Harry露出领口的脖颈，白皙如瓷的肌肤在红色礼袍的衬托下更加的秀色可餐，让人恨不得在上面狠狠地咬上一口。

Draco觉得自己越来越口干舌燥了。

当对方以非常撩人的方式跨坐在自己身上的时候，他有那么几秒钟的懵逼。P，Potter，你知道你在干嘛吗？你丫的知道自己的坐姿让你那从长袍后摆暴露出来的软软的小屁股和大腿有多迷人吗？你知道你顶着凌乱的头发，蒙着眼睛，裹着一身永远没整理好的衣服有多让我想扑上去把你扒得一干二净吗？你，你这一言不合就强吻，谁给你这个胆子？！卧槽，你他妈的——

我爱死你了！

Draco想也不想地就回吻了回去。他无比庆幸至少现在自己的嘴巴还能动，可以毫不余力地用舌头和Harry一起欢舞，而被咬破的唇瓣不过是这场艳丽舞蹈的一个火辣配乐。淡淡的血腥味在微凉的空气中扩散开来，如同一个催化剂瞬间点燃了屋内的暧昧和两人彼此的温度。

撬开贝齿，顶了一下上颚，刮过内壁，纠缠住舌头，偶尔吮吸啃咬了一下双唇。Draco霸道地不放过Harry口中的每一处美好，残忍地掠夺对方的空气，乐在其中地分享着彼此的津液，肆无忌惮地任由啧啧的水声在屋里徘徊。然后，在爱人窒息的前一秒，他才恋恋不舍放过对方。

Draco意犹未尽地舔了一下被Harry咬破的伤口，目光灼灼地盯着对方唇角的一抹水渍。他抬抬眼，视野里的Harry喘息着完全趴在了自己身上，胸口剧烈起伏，脸上的红晕更加明显了一些。Draco打赌，如果不是被自己的领带挡住，他绝对可以在对方眼里看到片刻的迷茫。

他想象起Harry那双独特绿色眸子里的光辉，哪怕仅仅是它的一点星光都足以让他沉醉其中。就像是阳光下勃勃生机的嫩芽，漆黑深林间的萤火，荒芜沙漠里的绿洲，博物馆里珍藏的稀世翡翠。

而现在，这对美妙的珍宝是无疑是属于自己的，近在咫尺地只需自己一伸手就可以将其占有。

Draco一下子觉得自己的某个部位更硬了，暴起的淡青色血管在白皙的皮肤下交错，双手尝试着挣脱束缚却被咒语牢牢固定在原地。

What the fuck！Draco开始痛恨起自己目前的境遇——到嘴的美味居然吃不到。他咒骂着，想起自己的无杖魔法并不是很好：“Potter！把咒语给我解开。”

才刚缓和自己喘息声的Harry想也没想直接拒绝：“当然不！”

相比Draco的郁闷与咬牙切齿，Harry无疑是开心不已的，特别是对方的咒骂更是让他的心情好上了几分。他忽然意识到自己之前丢的捆绑咒和石化咒是如此明智。毕竟，昔日一贯在床上兴风作浪的家伙，此刻正乖乖地躺在自己的身下任人摆布。

“很明显不是吗？这次由我主导。”跃跃欲试的Harry努力让自己的声音听上去更平稳一些，像是在说服自己并没有被屁股底下那根硌人的魔杖吓住。他发觉自己也硬了，而且情况不会比Draco好到哪里去。

不自知觉地咽了咽口水，Harry鼓起勇气伸手探入自己的屁股底下。当真正碰触到那个炙热的温度时，他的呼吸猛然一滞，双手颤抖得更加厉害了。

一下子就觉察到恋人异样的Draco得意地吹了一个短促的口哨：“怎么？如果你不行，就让我来。”

“休想！”Draco的调侃激怒了Harry。他负气似的用拇指用力搓了一下手里滚烫的阴茎，意料之中地收获了某人一次猝然的抽气声。愉悦地情绪又一次涌上Harry的心头，只见他收回自己的双手，挑衅一般地冲着Draco做了个鬼脸，紧接着慢吞吞地挪动了一下屁股，让自己跪坐在后者的小腿之间。

Draco眉毛一挑，专注地凝视着Harry一系列的动作。他大概猜得出对方想做什么，果不其然就看见Harry脸朝自己的胯下袭击而来，伸手拉开裤子上的拉链，然后——

梅林！

Draco愤愤地倒吸了一口冷气！如果再来一次机会，他发誓自己一定先下手为强。舌头软软的触觉隔着布料传递了过来，一点湿意落在了他的龟头上部，顷刻之间，如同冲破大坝的激流一般席卷而上！

Harry感觉到舌头之下的阴茎猛地小弧度地跳动了一下，被缓慢开疆阔野的唾液浸湿的一块浅灰色丝绸紧紧地贴合着皮肤，勾画出炙热之物的形状。此刻，他怎么也感受分辨不出到底是自己的脸，还是嘴里的东西更热一些。

布料含在嘴里的感觉并不好受，Harry皱了皱眉，伸手将Draco的内裤扒下来一点，张了张嘴，轻轻含住阴茎的头部。带着些许腥气的味道占据味蕾，舌尖掠过出口，他觉得身下的人似乎颤抖了一下，心里莫名的有一屡快意。他将嘴里的东西吐了出来，换成了自己舌头和五指在上面画圈。

和自己一样，常年握魔杖的手掌上有几个薄茧，像是丝绸里点缀的棉麻，柔软里夹杂着异样的足以忽略不计粗糙超乎所料地带来不一样的快感。Draco紧紧地抿着唇瓣，灰色眸子睁得太用力而染上一丝血红。他一眨不眨地盯紧正用舌头舔过柱身，手里还搓揉自己两个小球的某人。

大概是因为害羞、紧张或者什么别的原因的Harry额头上布满细细的密汗，呼吸有些乱。由于姿势的缘故，对方此刻正翘着屁股跪坐着，微凹下一点的腰窝，露出一截皮肤的腰部，衣衫下蝴蝶骨隐约的形状，被汗水浸湿的一小撮发尾——

感受到手里物体愈是升高的热度和硬度，Harry不自觉地咽了咽口水。他调整了一下自己的呼吸，再次张嘴将Draco的阴茎含了进去，并且不在仅限于头部。用力张嘴却还是不能将恋人的那物完全含进去，下意识地动了一下舌头，他听到Draco的呼吸突兀一滞，嘴里的阴茎连锁反应的跳动了一下，涨了一圈，变得更加硬挺。

太大了。Harry发出轻微的呜咽，硬生生地忍住自己的怯意，被塞得满满的口腔本能地想将外物排挤出去，结果却含进更深处，唾液顺着嘴角流了出来，将唇瓣和轻微凹陷的脸颊映衬得更加绯红。他动了动脸部肌肉，开始缓缓地吞吐了起来。

Draco轻轻的一声喘息低沉而压抑，听上去性感极了，Harry吞吐得更加卖力起来。上半身的起伏稍稍带动了腿部的挪动，他感觉到自己的性器的头部一下一下的戳在裤子布料之上，这无意识的摩擦带来的刺激让尖端开始冒出液体，黏糊糊的一块并不好受。他的动作一顿，刚想停下为某人的服务，去安抚一下自己硬得发疼的部位，却被人蓦地按住后脑勺压了回去。

“唔——”所有的不满被扼杀在喉咙，嘴里硬邦邦的物体强制性地陷入更湿热柔软的地方，Harry感觉到一股呕吐感自腹部涌了上来，又在下一秒被无情地顶了回去。

Harry的舌头被一进一退的冲刺摩擦得火热，下颚发麻。黑暗之中，下身的斯磨、鼻尖的腥味和嘴里凶猛的抽擦将时间感延展开来，他无助地发出微弱的悲鸣。

在又一次喉咙的被迫撞击下，Harry只觉呼吸一滞，紧接着下身一凉，舒畅的快感袭来。他还没来得及感受这种畅快与换气，Draco压着他的脑袋，摆动腰身，毫不留情地撞进咽喉深处。

微冷的粘稠液体呛得Harry一阵咳嗽，就算是Draco退得快速，剩余的白色液体也沾染在Harry的脸侧和发丝上，看上去格外色情。

不小心咽下一些体液的Harry觉得心中激起一团怒火，可好不容易重新获得新鲜空气的肺部带动胸腔剧烈起伏，只留下令人遐想的喘息声。

“抱歉。”模样好不到哪里去的Draco的嗓音低沉，他说着迅速伸手用拇指轻轻擦去Harry脸上污渍，轻柔的动作让后者原本的怒意一下子烟消云散了。

Harry憋憋嘴，装模作样地轻哼了一声，任由Draco的吻落在自己的唇角。

原本的蜻蜓点水很快就变成了火热交缠，胡乱地扯着彼此的衣裳，Harry迷迷糊糊地被人轻推向后倒去。脑袋轻磕到床沿时，他才后知后觉地意识到有些不对——

等等！Draco这混蛋什么时候解开咒语了？！

++++TBC++++


End file.
